Mine,mine alone
by missyAn
Summary: Tim falls in love with a werewolf.Slash Tim/OMC
1. Chapter 1

Being invisible wasn't nice,in fact it hurt a hell of a lot. What made it worse was,that everybody took it for granted that you didn't have feelings. Tim's birthday went unnoticed again,although he took great care to remember each member of the team's birthday,they never made an effort to remember his. He usually gave them each a small gift on their birthdays and didn't expect anything in return,but it would have been nice ,if they would just once remember his.

It was late Friday afternoon and his Boss was pissed as usual,demanding answers and progress at an impossible rate. Tim's fingers was dancing over his keyboard and he went as fast as possible,but it didn't impress his Boss. Being a computer specialist didn't make you a computer and he couldn't just spit out answers like a printer,he was working as fast as possible.

"McGee ,I need that bank-statements now!",Gibbs barked out,although the team just arrived back from the crime scene.

"I'm on it,Boss!",Tim replied,although what he was doing was strictly illegal,you needed a warrant to access bank statements,but telling his Boss that ,would be like committing suicide.

"Work faster!"

Tim heard the barked order and typed even faster,it took all his willpower to just stay calm and continue working ,he comforted himself by thinking that they would be off for the weekend and he would get away from the team for two glorious days. He went through the bank-statements and found no irregularities ,"There is nothing suspicious in his bank-statements,Boss."

The terse,"Are you sure,McGee?",almost pushed him over the brink and let his pent up frustration free. He bit on his teeth and printed the statements out and stood up and put it on his boss's desk. It hurt when Gibbs took it and went through it by himself,showing Tim once again that no-one took his investigation skills serious. The hurt only reflected a few seconds in his eyes before he hid it behind a steel mask. He had years of practice hiding his feelings,as a bullied teenager he learned early on, that it was safer to hide your pain,because showing a weakness only made you more vulnerable. Bullies were like sharks,once you started bleeding they went into a feeding frenzy.

He still had no idea how he was going to celebrate his birthday,it would have been great if he had a hot date for the night,someone with whom he could celebrate the beginning of a new year. He didn't stand a chance of asking one of the women that worked at NCIS out,because after Tony spread the rumour that he was gay,no woman took his advances serious. He tried to ask Abby out that morning,but she was so busy talking about her new boyfriend that he didn't even try. It looked as if he was going to have another lonely birthday by himself,because Sarah was backpacking through Europe at the moment and there was no-one else he could take out.

Tim was ripped out of his musings by Tony's gleeful voice,"I might have something,Boss!"

It felt like a stab in the heart when Gibbs said,"I knew I could trust on my senior agent ,what have you got,DiNozzo?"

"I went through his phone records and he made a call to his sister who is in jail,almost every week. I'm sure she would know, who would want to kill her brother,as they were obviously very close."

"Good job,Tony!",Gibbs said while he was looking at his watch,"It is too late now to talk to her,McGee you can go and interview her tomorrow morning!"

"But Boss we are off tomorrow!",Tim cried out.

"Not any-more,McGee!",Gibbs answered tersely.

"Why can't Tony do it,it was his idea!",Tim said before he even thought about the consequences.

Cold steel blue eyes locked on Tim's face,"Last I checked,I was still the team-leader!"

Tim looked down defeated,"Sorry Boss,I will do it."

"It isn't as if you had hot plans for the weekend anyway,McLazy!",Tony got his jibe in.

Tim bit his tongue,his frustration increased drastically,but he knew it was better to keep quiet. He would just keep on playing the gentle choirboy everyone expected him to be,even if it killed him. The rest of the afternoon crept by painfully,without incident and when Gibbs let them go,Tim rushed out of the office,but once he was seated in his car,he had no idea where to go. He needed to celebrate his birthday,but didn't have an idea how.

**********NCIS**********

Gibbs was still busy at his desk when Tim's phone on his desk rang. Gibbs stood up and answered it,a young female voice started to sing "Happy Birthday". He had to wait until she finished before he could get in a word,"Sarah,Tim already went home.",he said.

"Sorry agent Gibbs,with the time difference I got confused. Will you tell Tim when you see him again,that I phoned and said 'Happy birthday'."

"Why don't you phone him on his cellphone and tell him yourself?"

"It will be fine if you tell him,agent Gibbs,I am saving all the money that I can,backpacking through Europe is quite expensive. Good night agent Gibbs."

Gibbs felt a pang of guilt when he put the phone down,no one on the team even remembered Tim's birthday,although he took great pains to remember theirs. He brushed the feeling away and went back to his desk to finish some paperwork..His mind kept on going back to his youngest agent and he realized for the first time that he almost knew nothing about the youngest member of his team. Tim wasn't an open book like Tony or Abby,he seldom talked about his private life and he and Gibbs had almost nothing in common. He knew he alienated Tim during the day,but it was so easy to use him as a punch-bag as the younger man never showed any anger and kept on coming back for more. It was easy to abuse their relationship and he promised himself that he would go easier on Tim.

*****************NCIS************

Tim drove around for an hour before he stopped nearby a crowded club and decided to go in and buy himself a drink.,he would celebrate his own birthday. He was by nature shy and never felt at ease walking into a club by himself,but he steeled himself and paid the entering-fee and stepped into the club.

The club's name was "Fang's" and Tim never heard of it before,but that wasn't surprising as he wasn't very social. The club was dark and had a supernatural feel to it,but the music was mellow and not too loud. The club had a Gothic feel to it and a lot of the patron's was dressed in a similar theme,he was sure Abby would love it here. He felt like an intruder and stuck out like a sore thumb,but squared his shoulders and walked up to the bar,where he waited to order a drink.

Patrick was a very rich man and the club was one of the many that he owned. He sat at the bar and watched the throng of patrons. The club looked like many other nightclubs but what made it special was that most of the patrons was of a supernatural orientation,he himself was a werewolf. In fact he was the Alpha of his pack and his word was law for many werewolves in DC. He spotted a few vampires and a demon or two,the rest of the club was filled with werewolves and a few humans.

As his eyes combed through the crowd his eyes fell on the young human walking into the club and instantly he knew that the young man didn't belong there. He watched the human progress to the bar and inside him ,his inner wolf woke up. His icy blue eyes hungrily devoured the young human and his mouth watered as he looked at the tall,lanky figure,he sniffed the air appreciatively,inhaling the intoxicating smell of the alluring young human. His cock twitched in anticipation and he knew that he had to have the younger man.

Tim nervously stood at the bar waiting for the barman to notice him,feeling once again invisible. Patrick noticed the nervousness and got the barman's attention,motioning him to take the newcomer's order,before he bolted out of the club.

Sully was instantly intrigued as Patrick motioned him to take the man's order. He looked at him,trying to discern what made him so special as Patrick seldom took notice of anyone and even rarer was interested in a mere human. Sully had to agree that he had a fresh,untouched appeal and was handsome for a man,it was his almost childlike face and soulful eyes that really made him stand out in a crowd. He took the order and set the drink in front of the new arrival.

Patrick watched the young man and could see the sadness and loneliness in the emerald green eyes. He watched as the man lifted up his glass and paused as if he was making a toast on himself and then downed the drink in one large gulp. He stood up and moved to a stool next to the newcomer,"Seems like you needed that drink?"

Tim looked surprised at the big,muscular man next to him. The man had the bluest eyes he ever seen,even more icy than his boss's eyes,but unlike Gibbs this icy blue eyes was warm and full of laughter. Tim felt small next to the big,strong man,which was unnatural as he was six foot tall and not a small man in normal standards. The man next to him was attractive and would drive any women into heat if he ever decided to make movies,his thick raven hair was neatly fastened with a thin strip of leather and hang past his shoulders on his back. There was something dangerous about the man ,as if he was almost feral with a thin coat of civility . He answered,"Yeah it was a very long day."

Tim motioned the bartender for a refill,which he started to sip slowly. The first drink went right to his head as he didn't have time to eat during the day. The alcohol warmed his body and he started to relax slowly,forgetting the feelings of loneliness and inadequacy. He seldom drank more than a beer or two,so the more potent drink hit him harder than he expected.

Patrick was fascinated by the younger man,he was struggling to control his inner wolf ,as the wolf just wanted to pounce on the young man and fuck him silly. He never felt an attraction to anyone that was as urgent as this and it almost scared him,he knew nothing about the man and he didn't even know if he would be interested in having a relationship with another man. The younger man's scent was driving him crazy,it was fresh and spicy,the pouting lower lip was so enticing that he had to grip the edge of the bar,not to lean towards him and capture it with his own mouth. The waves of pure desire coursed through his body and his cock painfully strained against his restricting pants. Patrick knew that he found his mate and he couldn't wait to get to know the younger man better,to taste him,to hold him and to make him moan with lust. The fact that his mate was male didn't bother him one bit,nature chose his mate for him and they would fit perfectly together.

Patrick introduced himself to his mate and started to talk to the shy young human,his inner wolf couldn't understand why they had to wait before they touched their mate and made him theirs. He learned that the younger man was a federal agent and worked for the Navy,between the lines he read that Tim was a decent ,kind and gentle man who was thus far unlucky in love. Not only was his mate attractive,but he had a gentle and caring personality,it was more than enough for Patrick and he counted himself lucky that he found such a prize for a mate.

Tim couldn't explain the feeling that he had know Patrick for a long time,although he just met him. He felt safe and relaxed in the company of the other man and a strange warm feeling was building up in the pit of his stomach,that he couldn't explain even to himself. The small brushes against his body from the other man,sent small electrical pulses through his body that made him feel so deliciously alive. It felt good to have someone to talk to ,someone whose attention was solely focused on him. He didn't even notice when Patrick's index finger started to slowly rub over his left hand's knuckles,his body already accepted the other man ,even before his mind caught up that Patrick was interested in him sexually. Tim was still very innocent and inexperienced and he never felt any sexual attraction to another man,it never even crossed his mind.

Patrick could loose himself in the deep,emerald eyes of his mate and his body instinctively shielded Tim from any contact from other patrons in the busy ,crowded club. He found his most precious possession and wasn't going to loose it for anything in the world,Tim was his to protect and love.

Tim started to notice the seductive finger stroking his knuckles and instead of being horrified by the sensual contact ,a strange thing happened and he became aware of his cock twitching with interest in his pants. A warm blush spread over his cheeks as he realised how his body was reacting,his confused green eyes locked with the icy,blue eyes,pleading for an explanation.

Patrick saw the confusion and leaned nearer and brush his warm lips softly against Tim's soft lips,the contact sent small frissons of electricity through both men,it felt so right,so meant to be. He slowly increased the pressure and licked between Tim's lips,begging for entry.

Tim gave a small whimper and opened his mouth,instantly a warm probing tongue slipped into his mouth. The taste of the other man's mouth was intoxicating addictive and he savoured every thrust and lick. His body felt wound up like an old fashioned alarm clock,straining for a release,he pressed his needy body nearer and was rewarded when strong arms cradled his body against a hard ,muscled chest. Tim felt overwhelmed,the sensations in his body was too intense,it almost frightened him,he wanted more,yet at the same time he wanted to move away from the intense warm embrace. His body started to sway,feeling weak and he leaned against the warm hard body in front of him,gripping the other man's shirt desperately,trying to find an anchor in the rough,stormy sea of feelings and sensations.

Patrick pulled away ,gasping for air,he had to grip his inner wolf by its hackles to keep it from devouring their mate right here in front of the whole,wide world. He cradled his weak,frightened mate protectively against his chest and soothingly rubbed his back,tightly holding his inner wolf away from the mouthwatering ass of their mate. Both men struggled to regain their breaths and some sense of control over their bodies. He softly gentled his frightened mate,"Ssh,ssh,little one,don't be frightened,I will never hurt you,we are meant for each other."

Tim nuzzled his blushing face against the warm shoulder of the strong man in front of him,he felt frightened of the intense feelings the other man provoked in his body and it embarrassed him that he acted so wanton in front of everyone in the club,he shyly hid his face against the strong man in front of him. The soothing hand rubbing against his back grounded him and calmed the inner turmoil he felt. His mind struggled to think clearly as most of the oxygen rich blood was pooled in his warm groin,leaving his mind unable to form coherent thoughts. His cock was rock hard and the restrictive prison of his pants was pure torture,when Patrick suggested that they go to his home ,he followed the big man blindly out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold night air woke Tim's dazed senses up and he realised that he was led out of the club by the big dangerous man,his hand tightly gripped in a warm rough hand. Everything was happening so fast that his mind was reeling and he struggled to think clearly. His body let itself be controlled by the big man leading him to a slim,black limousine,but his mind was trying to analyse what was happening to him. On one hand he wanted to relinquish all control over to the other man,but on the other hand fear was gripping his heart,realising that he could set himself up for a very dangerous situation.

His body won and he slipped into the waiting vehicle,resting against the comfortable leather seat. He couldn't explain why he did what he did,but he expected that his intense arousal had a great part to play in his actions. Tim wasn't gay and had never before felt any attraction to another male,the intense arousal he felt now was a complete and overwhelming surprise. It was as if his body had a mind of its own and governed his actions,he needed to know where this all would lead to.

Patrick looked at the dazed young man with pity,he could see the warring emotions in the large green expressive eyes. He knew instinctively that he had found his mate,but the young human next to him didn't have the same sharp animal instincts,he had. He didn't like the small whiff of fear he smelled,the last thing he wanted was for his mate to fear him. He soothingly rubbed his thick thumb over the slim hand he was holding and pressed a soft kiss in his mates fragrant ,clean hair.

A lazy lassitude settled over Tim's body and he decided to enjoy the moment for just what it was and he rested his head against the big man's shoulder,taking in his wild earthy smell. Patrick's inner wolf was preening with pride in the trust their mate showed in them and was licking his chops in anticipation. Tim's birthday turned out very different than he ever expected and deep down in his heart he knew his loneliness and feelings of rejection from his colleagues,spurred him on in taking this risky action,so uncommon to his usual guarded and repressed way.

It was as if he was moving in a dream and he soon found himself in a big,luxurious bedroom with the largest bed he have ever seen ,dominating the room. His eyes nervously flicked over the room and kept coming back to the large bed,he felt some fear imagining what was going to happen in that enormous bed.

Patrick pulled Tim near and was relieved when the slim,lanky body came to him without resistance. He took his mates face in his big hands and softly started to worship Tim's mouth,seductively sucking,nipping and licking the soft pliant lips,taking his time to familiarise himself with its contours and its taste.

Tim gave a needy whimper and opened his mouth,demanding wordlessly that the kiss should be deepened. Patrick complied and slowly probed the warm,sweet mouth of his mate,exploring every inch. He gave a victorious groan when his mate started to slide his tongue over his and instinctively deepened the kiss,turning it into a more possessive brand. Tim's whole body and senses where only fixed on the warm,hard lips driving him crazy,he never knew mere kissing could be this arousing and sensual. He didn't want it to stop,but at the same time he wanted so much more,needed so much more,he gave a desperate moan that was right from his soul,pleading with the big man holding his will in his hands.

Patrick pulled away and forced some air into his oxygen-starved lungs,while he looked into the green,wanton eyes of his mate. He could sense the pent up passion in his mates' soul and knew that making love to him was going to be an intense fire-filled ride. He was barely holding onto his wild inner wolf,that was fighting to be let loose,but it was too soon to let the wolf out,he still needed to win Tim's complete trust.

"I want to make love to you,to touch your body,to bring you pleasure?",Patrick's throaty voice asked his mate. Tim shyly just nodded,to overwhelmed to use his voice. He was pulled back into the warm embrace and he could feel his own heart beating next to the big man's heart. The insistent lips claimed his mouth again and he was overpowered by the intense possession of his lips. His lips was swollen and sensitive from all the kissing and the merest brush against them,drove him mad. The big rough hands was moving over his backside and was mapping his body inch by inch. He pressed his hard cock against the hard thigh of the big man ,that was keeping his body captive and instinctively rubbed against it,stoking his own desire higher and higher.

Patrick groaned,for a virgin his mate was sure one hell of a sensual creature,he was rubbing his body against Patrick's with utter abandonment,like a sensual cat marking his territory. He moved his lips down to kiss his mate's sensitive neck and couldn't help himself,nipping the white satin soft skin. He slid his hands in front of Tim's body and started to unbutton his shirt,marvelling at the white almost hairless chest. The turgid nipples was too much of a treat not to be tasted and he sucked the left hard peak into his mouth,savouring the salty ,musky taste of his lover.

Tim was so overwhelmed by the sensation of the man sucking on his nipple that he caught his head in his hands,confused if he wanted to pull it nearer or if he wanted to push it away. He was panting struggling to catch his breath,it felt as if the man was nursing on his nipples and he gave a guttural moan. He had sex with women before,but nothing ever felt as intense as this,not even sex with Abby made him feel this out of control and Abby was pretty wild and inhibited.

He almost came when the sharp teeth nipped his sensitive nipple seductively. The mouth trailed a wet line and closed over his other nipple. The intense sucking and licking liquefied his legs and he almost sagged to the ground,but the strong arms kept him upright.

Patrick lifted his head looking up into the glowing green eyes,"I love to hear your needy moans and your nipples taste heavenly".

Tim's face burned with his blush,but at the same moment the compliment increased his arousal,he knew he was totally out of his depth. He flinched slightly when the big ,rough hands started to unbuckle his pants.

"Ssh,Timmy,I won't ever hurt you.",Patrick gentled Tim,he was as skittish as a young colt. He pulled his mate's pants and underwear down and was delighted by the beautiful ,hard cock that sprang free,he couldn't help nuzzling his face in his mate's genitals,savouring the musky sent.

Tim gasp when he felt the warm lips brushing against his cock and the slight stubble of his lover rasping over his engorged genitals,it almost felt sinful. Patrick stood up and pushed him down on the big,comfortable bed,quickly removing his shoes and pants. He lay nervously watching the big man with eyes that showed just a little bit of apprehension.

Patrick almost ripped off his clothes in his haste to join his mate on the bed. Tim was awed by the ripped muscles that was revealed as the big man undressed,he was covered in coarse hair and Tim couldn't wait to slide his fingers through it. The impressive cock and large testes that was revealed filled him with fear and lust. His mind didn't want to think how men made love and were the big cock would fit in his body. He wasn't a complete innocent and knew that men had anal sex,but this seemed impossible and frightening at the same time.

Patrick saw the fear and understood why,"Don't worry Tim ,we don't need to have anal sex the first time,there is many ways to please each other." Tim was relieved and at the same time a little bit regretful,he mentally scolded his traitorous libido.

Tim felt the bed depressing when the big man joined him on the bed and shyly reached out and rubbed his hands tentatively over the hard ,muscular chest. He nervously looked into the other man's eyes for approval. "That's good Tim,you can rub harder I'm not made of porcelain."

Tim daringly increased his touch and enjoyed sliding his hands over the hard contours of the big man's chest,he insecurely pressed a quick kiss on one of the invitingly hard nipples. He was rewarded when the big man groaned deep from his throat,the groan almost sounded like an animal grunting in need. He sucked the nipple into his mouth and loved the wild,musky taste of his lover,he mimicked the sucking and licking the big man did earlier to him..

Patrick was struggling to keep still as his mate was sucking on his hard nipple,he was the dominant one and needed to be in control but he knew he had to allow his mate to explore his own sexuality. His inner wolf was fighting for domination and wanted to pin his mate down and take him forcefully. Patrick knew his mate was playing with fire,but he couldn't afford to frighten the gentle, shy man and he decided his inner wolf just had to endure the sensual torture.

After awhile Patrick moved his body and pinned his mate down on the bed,covering his body with his own. A flash of intense need coursed through his body,when his swollen manhood rubbed against his lovers wet cock. Tim arched his back,whimpering in surprise,a bolt of electricity shot through his groin and he grabbed hold of the comforter on the bed,trying to anchor his swirling senses.

Patrick grind his hard cock against his lover's genitals,revelling in the intense sensations it created. His hard sweaty body slid up and down his lover's slippery body,bringing them nearer to their climax.

Tim felt as if he was burning,the intense heat of their bodies sliding and thrusting together almost consuming him,he never knew sex could feel this mind-blowing,he had no control over his straining body and lost himself in a sea of sensations and lust. The two lovers' bodies was dancing on the bed in an age-old dance of animals mating. Small whimpers and moans slipped out of his mouth and he arched his lower body higher,desperately needing to increase the friction.

Patrick had to grip tightly onto his lover bucking wildly beneath him ,like an untamed colt. He licked the drops of sweat from his lovers brow,before they could sting his eyes,keeping the glowing green eyes captured with his own blue peepers.

The intense orgasm ripped through Tim's body and the warm sticky essence pulsed from his body,coating his stomach and the genitals of his lover,he uttered a loud guttural scream,that vibrated through their connected bodies. Patrick gave one last thrust against his lover's overheated body,pressing his engorged cock against Tim pubic bone and came in streams of hot cum. Their bodies slumped together and the air filled with the sent of musky cum and sweat.

_Tim was back in the prison,both his hands cuffed to the wall,while an angry women was threatening him with a sharpened spoon. The women's oily,dirty hair was dripping with sweat while she cursed and shouted,"This time pig ,I'm going to gut you for the animal you are. There is no way you are stepping out of this prison alive today!"_

_Tim was cowering terrified against the wall,struggling in vain to get free. In the corner his boss was shaking his head in disbelieve,"McGee get a grip of yourself,don't show this women any fear,if they sense how pathetic you are,they will kill you and we will never get the information we need!"_

_The room was filled with laughing and cheering women,taunting Tim. Two large women pushed him tightly against the wall,holding him still for the women advancing with the make-shift knife and try as he might,he couldn't get free. His frantic screams for help fell on deaf ears and his boss turned his back on him, walking out of the room leaving him behind._

Tim woke up in the dark unfamiliar bed,being held by strong arms and it took awhile before he recognised the soothing voice calming him down."Come on wake up Tim,its only a dream,you are safe here!"

Everything came rushing back and he was glad that the room was filled with darkness and the big man couldn't see his embarrassed blush. He couldn't bear to think how wanton and uncontrolled he acted the previous night,he was horrified that he went home with a stranger. What made it worse was that Tim wasn't one to indulge in one-night stands,so he had no previous exercise on how to get out of the situation with the minimal embarrassment for both of them. He tried to disengage himself from the strong arms that held him,but his lover refused to let him slide out of his arms.

"Tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Tim said desperately,"Its nothing,its late and I have to go now."

The man ignored his reply ,"Stay and tell me what frightened you so much?"

"I don't do one-night stands and this is all new to me,don't make it harder for me,let me go and I will call a cab.",Tim said nervously and struggled to get free from the strong arms.

Patrick pulled his mate even nearer and tried to gentle the frightened man,"I am not planning for this to be a one-stand Tim. Now that I found you I'm planning on keeping you."

Tim squeaked,"You plan on keeping me?"

The big hands started to stroke Tim's body,comforting him,"Yes,I don't do one-night stands. Now tell me what your nightmare was about?"

It took awhile for Tim to relax and when he started to talk all his fears slipped out for the next day. He told Patrick about the time he was held hostage in the women's prison during a riot and that one of the guards was killed. He never told the rest of the team that he sometimes still had nightmares of that harrowing day and going back there filled him with fear.

Patrick was filled with anger,he couldn't understand how Tim's boss could send him back to the prison alone after his mate's ordeal. He felt sorry for Tim when he realised that a big part of his mate's fear was that he would let his boss down. The gentle man was so filled with insecurities,that it broke his heart. He realised that his mate wasn't going to be his Beta but was a rare omega. Omegas didn't fall into the normal hierarchy of the pack,but were an unknown quantity,they were the glue that kept the pack together. They weren't dominant but also not submissive either,they kept the pack together with their loyalty and caring emotions. It didn't bother Patrick that his mate wouldn't help run the pack as his Beta ,as an Omega Tim would make just as big contribution to the pack,although his part would be played behind the scenes,keeping the pack together.

He kept on stroking his mate,comforting him with soothing words and soon Tim fell asleep again. Patrick looked his mate over in the darkness,his wolf-eyes seeing as clear as day in the dark,he marvelled at his beautiful mate's body and watched him sleeping,imprinting his image in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick woke up early and left his mate sleeping peacefully in the large bed. He took time to just stare at the younger man and thanked the gods that sent him such a beautiful and intriguing mate. He slipped quietly out of the room to go and warn the other members of his pack,that shared the big house, about his new mate and the fact that he haven't yet been introduced to the other side of their nature. The living room was filled with surprised and interested werewolves,the majority was happy that their lonely Alpha found his mate ,but a few was worried by the fact that he was a human.

Matt was the Alpha's second in command and as his Beta ,he was worried about his new position in the pack. Being the second in command was a job he enjoyed greatly and took pride in,he wasn't happy about being usurped by a mere human,but if it made his Alpha happy,he wouldn't comment on it. Patrick was a charismatic man and a strong Alpha who leaded and had his pack's loyalty without making a big effort,he was a natural leader and the pack flourished under his command.

Patrick saw the small doubt in his second-in-command's eyes and put his hand on his shoulder comforting him,"Tim is an Omega and you would still be my Beta."

Matt was delighted,not only was he keeping his position ,but the pack would have a much needed and rare Omega."I will help you keep him safe,Alpha."

The Alpha smiled at his friend,"Thank you Matt,I think I'm going to need your help,Tim is a federal agent and his job sounds dangerous."

Matt frowned concerned,"I don't like that one bit,we won't be able to keep an eye on him everywhere,wouldn't it be better if he gave it up?"

"I don't think he is going to like that idea,I think he is going to be more stubborn than we anticipate. We must remember that he was born as a human and won't have a pack-orientated mentality,he is going to insist on his own independence."

The discussion was interrupted when a shy Tim made his way down the stairs,he was obviously surprised to see the many people in the living room. Patrick met him at the bottom of the stairs and took his hand pulling him into the room. Tim tried to disengage his hand and was blushing bright red at the eyes watching their progress interestedly. He was pulled under the big man's shoulder,"Everyone,I want you to meet Tim,my new lover."

Tim was speechless,everything was happening so fast that he was overwhelmed. He shyly shook hands with the people mulling around in the living room and was relieved when Patrick steered him towards the kitchen for breakfast. He was starting to wonder about the many people living in the big house together,maybe they were some Mafia-family. He could sense that their was some secret that everyone was sharing that he wasn't privy to. It was still surprising him that Patrick openly introduced him as his new lover without feeling embarrassed that his lover was a male and what was more intriguing was that the others accepted this without batting an eye.

He knew that he would never be able to fess up to his team that he had sex with a male,Tony would relish the news and he would never hear the end of it. What was more worrying was that Gibbs would be disappointed and he would be pressurised to leave the team.

Patrick saw the confusion and worry in his mate's big green eyes and pulled him into a hug,feeling relieved when Tim came to him without a struggle."Don't worry they are going to love you as soon as they get to know you."

Tim couldn't help asking,"Do they all live here?"

"Yes we are all part of one family and some of them come and go as their need arises."

Tim glanced at his watch worriedly,"I will have to hurry,I still need to go and see that lady at the prison."

The other man pushed him down on a chair and set a plate of food in front of him and a glass of juice,"I don't like the idea that you are going alone there,you need some back-up."

"Don't worry Patrick,this is what I do for a living,I will be okay.",he bit into a piece of toast and started to eat.

"Tim I run a large security company and I could sent one of my men with you."

Tim pushed the plate away irritatedly,"I can look after myself,I'm a trained federal agent!" He wondered why everyone doubted his abilities,even this stranger thought he was incapable of defending himself.. Deep down he wished he could take the offer as it scared him to have to face going into that women's prison by himself and he cursed Gibbs for sending him there without back-up.

Patrick tried to sooth the younger man,"I don't doubt your abilities Tim,I'm just worried for you. At least let my second in command drive you there and back."

Matt stepped into the kitchen and heard the offer,"Tim I don't mind at all driving you where you need to be,it will give me time to get to know you better."

Tim looked up confused,"I don't know..."

Matt didn't take no for an answer,"Finish your breakfast and then you tell me where we are going,I won't take no for an answer!"

Tim was glad for the company when he arrived at the big,solemn looking prison,although he would never admit to it openly. He found Matt's company comforting and liked him instantly,thinking that this is how it would feel to have an overprotective older brother. The only thing bothering him was that he hoped that Gibbs never found out that he had an escort to the jail,because it would make him look even more inadequate in front of his boss. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest when he walked into the grey prison by himself,he took a deep breath and steeled himself against the claustrophobic fear that raised up in his throat.

Imogen Waterstone was crying heart-brokenly after he informed her about her brother's demise,hating the fact that he was the one who brought her the bad news. He read through her file last night and knew she was incarcerated for second-degree murder after she killed her stepfather who was sexually abusing her for years. He felt sorry for the grieving women,feeling that she shouldn't have been here,knowing that the system wasn't always right.

She told him that her stepbrother often threatened not only her but also her brother after their stepfather's death. Tim took notes on his PDA and was relieved when he once again stepped out in the open,relishing the sun shining on his face. Matt dropped him off at his car and he drove to the Navy Yard.

**********NCIS***********

Gibbs was busy doing paperwork,waiting in the bullpen for Tim to report back after his visit at the prison. Ducky spotted him and made his way to his desk,"Jethro what are you doing here,I thought your team was off this weekend?"

"Morning Duck,I'm just waiting for Tim to report back after he went to see Petty-officer Waterstone's sister who is in jail."

Ducky glanced worried at Gibbs,"Jethro I hope you didn't sent him there alone?"

"Why,Duck,he doesn't need a babysitter to help him interview a murder-victim's family?"

Ducky looked at his friend angrily,"After the riot last time in the prison,I would think that it wouldn't be wise to send the lad alone there,so soon."

"Dammit Ducky,I forgot about it,now that I think about it,he was reluctant to go back there,he asked if Tony couldn't do it,but I ignored his request.."

"Jethro,I know you two don't have a lot in common ,but you have to pay more attention to the young man. He never spoke to me after the riot,but I got the impression that he had nightmares long after the incident happened."

"I screwed this one up,Ducky.",he then pulled his cellphone out,but before he could call Tim the elevator dinged and Tim stepped off.

Tim wasn't good at hiding secrets from his team,but he knew that he would never be able to tell them about Patrick,it was one secret he had to keep close to his heart. He felt guilty and was blushing when he saw Ducky and Gibbs watching his entry into the bullpen,he couldn't look them in the eye,dragging his feet as he approached them.

Gibbs instantly saw the the nervousness in his youngest agent and the fact that he avoided eye-contact,he mentally head-slapped himself for sending Tim alone to the jail. Ducky was the first one to speak,"Good morning Timothy,is everything well this morning?"

Tim stopped and nervously glanced at the M.E,"Morning Ducky.",he ignored the implied question.

Gibbs could see something was bothering the younger man and tried to get him to confide in them,"How did it go at the jail,McGee?"

Tim ignored the question,not wanting to lie,"Miss Waterstone says that their stepbrother threatened her and her brother numerous times after the death of their stepfather,she thinks he could be responsible for the death of her brother."

Gibbs was getting more worried,but he wasn't a touchy-feely person so he left the problem alone,"After you typed up your report you can go home,we will pick him up Monday morning." He ignored the pointed look Ducky gave him and gave the older man a small shrug.

Tim said relieved,"Right ,Boss.",and went to his desk to start on his report. His mind kept on drifting back to the previous night and he was still surprised how much he enjoyed having sex with the other man,he blushed unconsciously while thinking about his wanton actions. He was oblivious to the worried glances his boss directed at him.

Gibbs could see that Tim was deep in though and he wondered what was bothering the younger man. It hurt when he realised the younger agent didn't trust him enough to come to him if he had a problem. He didn't know why but he couldn't tell him that his sister phoned him the previous night to wish him "Happy birthday",because then his own guilt of not remembering the younger man's birthday would shine through.

Tim was still smarting from the fact that Gibbs didn't ask him how it felt going back to the prison after what happened the previous time,it just confirmed his suspicion that Gibbs just tolerated him for his computer skills and nothing more. He scolded himself for acting like a whining little girl,telling himself that he always knew he wasn't one of Gibbs's favourites. He automatically reached for his cellphone when it rang,"Tim McGee speaking."

He was surprised when Patrick spoke,"Tim I'm just phoning to hear how it went at the prison?"

"I'm fine,nothing happened and I'm safely back at the office.",he grouched.

"That is great,will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Tim felt a bit unsure,"I don't know..."

Patrick insisted,"Come on you will enjoy it,it's just a little get together at my house for a few friends."

After a few more insistent words Tim agreed and said that he would be there. Gibbs listened with his ears pricked and felt even more guilty when Tim assured the person on the other side that everything went well at the jail. He hoped that it was Abby that Tim confided in and was glad that someone looked out for the younger man,he would get her an extra-big Caff-Pow on Monday morning.

That afternoon Tim took Jethro to the park and played with the energetic dog until his tongue hang out ,panting tiredly. He often felt guilty about how little time he had to spend with his furry friend and when he was off,he tried to make up for it. After they returned from the park,he took a long hot shower and then debated in front of his mirror on what to wear to the night's get-together.

He was surprised when he arrived to see the many cars parked in front of the big house and nervously glanced down at his clothes,feeling insecure. Tim hated social gatherings and always found it awkward talking to strangers. The house was noisy and children chased each other on the big green lawn around the house. Matt spotted him first and led him into the busy house.

Tim could feel every eye in the room focussing on him and felt like he was part of a joke that no-one let him in on. Everyone watched their Alpha's new mate,they could sense the green-eyed man's nervousness and tried to set him at peace. They would accept him without any resistance and his welfare was now the pack's responsibility.

Patrick rushed to Tim's side as soon as his Beta led him into the crowded living room and pulled him into a warm hug. Tim pressed his face for a few seconds shyly against the bigger man's shoulder and then pulled away embarrassed by the openly show of affection. Again Tim was introduced to everyone and soon his mind was reeling with all the new faces and names. He started to relax and enjoy the party,his new lover never leaving him alone for a second and his second-in-command always hovering nearby. Tim enjoyed talking to the unpretentious crowd and could see that they had a healthy respect for Patrick,it bothered him slightly that some people didn't make eye-contact with their boss and addressed him submissively as Sir.

Sheila hated the pack-leader's new mate with a passion,she couldn't see why he had to take a human for a mate and why it should be a man. Patrick's bloodline was one of the strongest werewolf lines and he owed it to his pack to mate with another werewolf to carry on his bloodline. She thought that the shy green-eyed man was too weak to be the pack-leader's mate. She waited for an opening to get nearer to the weak human,but Patrick and his Beta guarded him like he was a defenceless baby.

She watched patiently and took the chance when the baby-faced human went to the bathroom,she slipped into the room behind the defenceless human and pushed him against the wall before he could make a noise. Her sharp nails ripped through his unprotected back and she bit deeply into his neck. She laughed cruelly and stared down at the slumped figure on the ground,"You never will be good enough for him,always only be a mongrel!"

She bend down to grab Tim again ,but was surprised when a little girl pushed the door open and let out a loud scream. Matt stormed into the room and looked with horror at his Alpha's bleeding mate. Patrick soon followed and when he saw the blood on the bathroom floor and wall he slumped down next to his injured mate."Matt get her out of here,lock her in the cellar,we will deal with her later! Stan call Dr. Rogers and sent him to my room!"

Patrick picked his injured mate up and carried the bleeding man to his room,Dr. Rogers was there instantly and started to stop the bleeding . Patrick stood there helpless,fearing for his frail mate,now that Tim was bitten he would start to change to a werewolf,but in his injured and weakened condition,it will be life-threatening. When a human transited into a werewolf they got a severe fever and many of then died from it,with Tim's injuries it would be worse and his chances of survival would be less. He hated the fact that he couldn't even protect his mate in their own home.

Matt hurried into the room,feeling guilty for failing to protect his Alpha's mate. He wanted to kill the jealous werewolf for putting Tim's life in danger,but knew the pack would decide what would happen to her together.

Patrick looked at his pale mate,looking so young and vulnerable in the big bed in which they made love the previous night. The doctor worked with confident hands and sutured and dressed the ugly wounds marring his mate's pale white body. His inner-wolf was howling in anger,the blood-lust almost overwhelming his human nature. He wanted to throttle the jealous and hateful women for endangering his precious mate. He looked desperately at the doctor,"How bad is it Mike?"

Dr. Rogers believed in only dealing with the truth,"It's bad Alpha,I don't know if he is going to make it. He lost a lot of blood and will need a transfusion,it would be better if it came from a strong werewolf,making his transition less traumatic."

Patrick offered his arm,"Take mine,he is my mate!"

The doctor looked at him with sad eyes,"I don't know his blood group,it will have to be O-negative blood and you are B-positive."

Matt stepped neared,"I'm O-negative and will gladly donate some for the Alpha's mate."

It was a long and painful night for the pack as they waited anxiously to see if their new pack-mate would survive. By early morning Tim had a raging fever,gripped in the transition-fever,he was thrashing and moaning on the large bed. Patrick sponged him down with cool water and talked softly to the sick man. He never left the sick man's side,insisting to stay by his side. The rest of the pack quietly waited and took care of the distraught Alpha,seeing that he ate and rested in a chair next to the bed. Sunday night Tim was lying quietly in the bed,to weak to move around or to make a sound. Patrick could feel him slipping away and held tightly onto his hand,urging him to hang on and to keep breathing. The other members of the pack watched the battle with tears in their eyes,the desperate pleas of their strong Alpha breaking their hearts.

**A/N I'm not so sure about this chapter,sometimes it is hard to write in a language that you seldom used,but I tried my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning Tim was still alive but his breathing was erratic and shallow,Patrick prepared for the worse. He barely slept at all since Tim was attacked and the exhaustion was resting like a heavy weight on his shoulders,he unnoticed slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Tim woke up with the first rays of the sun touching his bed,his inner alarm-clock told him it was time to get up and prepare for work,but his body felt lethargic and uncoordinated. He tried to rub over his sleep-filled eyes but his hand was pinned down by a heavy weight and he started to panic.

Patrick woke up from the faint frantic movements of his mate ,trying to unclasp his hand from the tight grip he held onto. He was overjoyed to see his mate making the feeble movements and instantly tried to calm him down."You are safe here Tim,you are still ill ,but I think that you will recover."

Tim looked confused at the big man sitting next to the bed,the first thing he remembered was that Jethro was alone at his apartment and needed to be fed."I forgot about Jethro,he will be hungry.",he said with a hoarse whisper.

Patrick asked unsure,"Who is Jethro?"

"He is my dog."

"Don't worry ,I will send someone to fetch him,you just rest and get stronger."

Tim tried to sit up frantically and cried out when his wounds pulled against the sutures,"My boss,I have to phone my boss,I'm going to be late for work,he will kill me!"

Patrick watched as his mate slipped in to a healing sleep,his face was still flushed bright red from the fever raging through his body,but he looked better now that the deathly pale colour left him. He looked for Tim's cellphone and then phoned his boss,telling him that Tim was injured in a car-accident and would be back at work the next week.

Gibbs stared at his phone,instinctively he knew that something was off with the phone-call he received from Tim's friend, that he was injured in a car accident. Patrick promised to deliver the sick-note to the Navy yard and he would let Ducky look at it and maybe phone the attending doctor to see if the injuries were real. It wasn't that he doubted Tim,something about the situation didn't feel right. His fears were lay to rest when Ducky later phoned the doctor and assured him that he have met Dr. Rogers once or twice and that the man made a good impression on him and that Tim was taken well cared of.

The judging of the jealous werewolf that hurt the Alpha's mate took place while Tim was sleeping and she was banished from the pack and forced to leave the USA,she opted to relocate to Canada. Matt thought that she got of light and would have preferred that they put her to sleep like a rabid wolf.

Patrick returned to his mate's bedside not wanting the fevered man to awoke alone feeling confused. He had to fight with the doctor to be allowed to sit next to the bed waiting for Tim to wake up,the rest of the pack wanted him to get some sleep of his own.

Tim woke up during the afternoon,his body ached and felt as if it was on fire. The green eyes searched the room frantically,only relaxing when it fell on the strong man sitting next to the bed,"You look like crap."

Patrick smiled at his lover,"At least I don't feel as crappy as you."

Tim was still confused but his fevered brain needed to know,"What happened in the bathroom,I think I saw a women with really sharp nails and a mouth full of very sharp teeth."

The Alpha knew this was the moment of truth and he had to tell Tim what really happened,"Tim she was a werewolf and she attacked you because she wanted me for herself."

The shy man answered,"I must still be more ill than I think,because I swear I heard you say ,she is a werewolf?"

Patrick sighed,it was never easy to tell a human that werewolves existed and that most of the things that went bump in the night really were there,"It isn't the fever confusing you,Tim. I am a werewolf and they really exist."

"Okay proof it.",Tim said weakly,his head ached and his eyelids felt heavy.

Patrick stood up and started to remove his clothes,his eyes never leaving Tim's frightened green ones. Tim stared at the muscular body that was revealed and watched in fascination how the tendons and muscles stretched and retracted to change the body into a large grey wolf,with piercing blue eyes. He couldn't believe his eyes and nervously rubbed them like a small child. The enormous wolf jumped on the bed and gracefully curled up next to the injured man.

Tim hesitated and then ran his hand through the soft,grey fur,his fingers scratched the large wolf's ear like he did countless times with Jethro. A large warm tongue licked his hand,"Are all of you wolves,is that why you live together?"

A clear voice spoke in his head,"Yes we are a pack and soon you will be one of us."

Patrick changed back to his human form and started to dress. Tim was looking at him in horror,"You mean I'm going to turn into a wolf,because that women bit me?"

The Alpha gently wiped Tim's sweaty brow with a cool cloth and tried to sooth him,"It's going to be okay,I will help you through the first change."

Tim felt confused ,he was lost in a surreal world and almost didn't trust his own senses,but he saw the grey wolf with his own eyes and touched its soft fur. His tired thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on the door and when it opened, Jethro streaked into the room,jumping on the bed with an excited bark. The big dog instantly lay down and offered his belly submissively to the big man. Tim watched while Patrick petted the dog and rubbed its fury belly,Jethro was clearly enjoying himself. Tim's tired mind shut down and he slipped once again into oblivion.

On Wednesday morning Tim felt much better,his fever broke during the night and his wounds were aching less. He was humbled by how caring Patrick and the rest of the pack looked after his care and needs. It was time to ask Patrick some more questions and he cornered the large man after breakfast.

"So tell me when will I turn into a wolf and will I be able to control myself when I have turned?",it was his greatest fear that he wouldn't be able to control his wolf and would hurt innocent people. He already felt the strong wolf's presence in his mind and feared that a monster resided in his mind.

Patrick looked at his mate,"You will turn the first time Friday night ,with the full moon and I won't lie to you,it will be an effort to control your wolf's nature,but it becomes easier as time pasts. We won't leave you alone on your first few full moons,so you don't have to worry that you will hurt someone while you are a wolf."

Tim asked ,"Will it hurt turning into a wolf?"

Patrick laughed,"No,but it isn't a feeling I can explain."

"You spoke in my head when you turned into a wolf,can I also do that and does it only happen when I'm a wolf."

"No as soon as you turn the first time,you will be able to speak to us in your mind and from then on you will keep the ability."

Tim was surprised by how fast his body recovered,he knew it had something to do with the fact that his body was going through a change. Sometimes the changes scared him,like his new craving for almost rare steak and the fact that his senses were now super-sensitive. He could feel the wolf in him waking up and he was scared of the powerful animal urges he felt,he almost freaked out while he and Jethro were playing. He and Jethro were playing on the bed and the dog playfully snapped his teeth at his teasing fingers,Tim growled loudly at the dog and Jethro rushed of the bed cowering in a comer,his tail between his legs. It took most of Thursday afternoon to get the dog to trust him again and even now still,Jethro watched him with cautious eyes.

The fear stayed with Tim and he lay quietly in bed Thursday night. Patrick spooned behind his back and could feel the unrest in his new mate's body,he was born as a werewolf and didn't know what Tim was going through. He felt bad that Tim's world was changing,but couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty that Tim was changing. The attack on Tim was unexpected,but in the end he felt almost happy that the decision was taken out of his mate's hands and that he now was truly one of the pack.

Patrick decided to take his mate's attention of the next day and started to slide his hand suggestively over Tim's body. His rough fingers tweaked Tim's nipples and he kissed the younger man's sensitive neck,sucking and playfully nipping on his earlobe. Tim was surprised by the uncontrolled arousal his body went through,every touch sent small frissons of electricity through his body.

Tim pressed his butt against Patrick's groin and was surprised to feel the hard erection rubbing against him. A small whimper escaped his mouth and he could feel his own cock hardening,he tried to turn around but the other man kept him on his side facing the other way.

"Lie still,let me touch you!"

Tim almost whined,"I want to kiss you!"

A warm voice whispered in his ear,"I want to touch your sexy ass,I dreamed of sliding my cock into your tight hole,but I'm just going to stretch you tonight,I want your wounds to heal completely before I take you there."

Tim hissed loudly when the warm hand slid over his firm butt,his nerve endings feeling overloaded. The warm hands just kept rubbing slow lazy circles over the thigh globes,driving Tim out of his mind. He moaned desperately hating to loose the delicious contact when Patrick moved away and reached for the tube of lube.

Patrick slipped his slick finger between Tim's cheeks and rubbed his finger teasingly up and down the sensitive crack. Tim's body broke out in goosebumps and he eagerly pressed his behind against his lovers fingers,inviting the finger to slide into his body..The slick finger kept on making teasingly circles around his sensitive rosebud and he growled,"Patrick!"

The older man just laughed at him and when Tim felt like he was loosing his mind,the fingertip started to make small thrusts against his waiting hole,not yet breaching the tight ring of muscles. He pushed his butt even further back almost lifting it of the bed,he wasn't completely in control of his body any-more and he had to fight against his submissive wolf not to grip his butt cheeks and spreading them open for his Alpha.

The intense smell of musk and pheromones was driving Tim mad,his body wasn't used to his increased senses and the smallest brush against his body felt like an intense aphrodisiac. He started to pant and his body was covered with sweat,a loud grunt escaped when the teasing finger slid into his body and started to thrust slowly in and out of his aching hole,his body arching backwards.. All Tim's attention and senses was drawn to that small hot and tight hole in his body. His hips started to rock against his lover's finger and Patrick swore,"Damn Tim,relax you will hurt yourself!"

Tim kept on rocking on the finger and he gave a desperate wail,needing more,"Patrick,oh please,Patrick!"

Patrick took pity on his aroused mate and slipped a second finger in,pushing the fingers deeper and harder. Tim rode the intruding fingers in his hole and instinctively needed more,"Please,please...I need more!"

The fingers started to ride Tim's ass harder and when it brushed against Tim's prostate ,he came with an ear-piercing scream,his tight muscles merciless spamming around his lover's fingers. Tim slumped tiredly against the bed,his first anal orgasm was more intense than he ever expected. He was too tired to care when Patrick lifted up his thigh and slipped his erection between his upper legs.

Patrick set a fast pace and thrust roughly between his mate's thighs,imagining how good it would feel to take his lover in his tight hole. Tim's thighs were slick with sweat and he glided smoothly between them,he came with a shuddered and spilled his warm cum between Tim's thighs. He lay there cradling his lover and softly kissed the younger man's shoulders and neck. Both men fell asleep ,the bond between them even more stronger than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday morning was the first time Tim was allowed out of bed,he joined the pack in the large kitchen for breakfast. It felt weird to be doted on by the pack and he soon realised that there was a hierarchy in the pack. It freaked him out when the other members touched him without any fear and he tried not to take offence,but as soon as he and Patrick was alone he asked about the pack's order.

He was horrified to find that everyone saw him as the Alpha's mate and gave him respect according to it. Being the Alpha's mate was like being married in the human world and he was angry that no one asked his opinion. Patrick couldn't understand Tim's anger,he could feel that they were mates and thus had seen no reason to ask Tim's permission to accept him as his mate.

After discussing the issue for two hours without making Patrick understand why he was so angry, Tim gave up. He was more worried by his changing body and it almost felt as if his body was filled with a low humming electricity. Patrick explained to him that it was the effect of the nearing full-moon that he felt. Tim was feeling anxious,tonight would be the first time he would hunt with the pack and he was filled with fear that he would loose his logical and ordered mind to the wild beast he could feel crouching under his skin. It felt as if he was loosing himself and he wondered how this change was going to affect his life,already his senses was increased and he could feel his reflexes sharpening. For the first time in his life he was part of something bigger than his own life and he was now truly an outcast to human society. He comforted himself mentally,it wasn't as if he was one of the popular humans,he was anyway always just a Geek ,one of the outcasts in society. Even as a wolf,he was an Omega,someone that moved around the pack,without a defined set of rules,he couldn't understand what Patrick meant when he said Tim was the glue that kept the pack together and was responsible for the well-being of the pack.

Patrick felt sorry for his mate,seeing his emerald green eyes filled with confusion and fear ,was something he hated. He watched how uncomfortable Tim got when the house started to fill with more werewolves gathering to meet their Alpha's new mate and to hunt with the pack. He followed Tim when he slipped away to their bedroom,finding the younger man pacing nervously in their room.

"Come here Tim!",he reached for his mate. Tim stepped into the strong man's arms and instantly felt better being held by his mate. He knew he was safe and cared for in this strong arms and could feel the connection between them. He looked up in surprise in the older man's eyes,"I can feel the bond that binds us,it makes me feel complete,like two separate halves ,forming one complete whole."

Patrick held him closely,their hearts beating together in one rhythm,he knew that he found his soul-mate. Tim gasped his heart and eyes filling with the overwhelming emotion,"We belong together!" The Alpha took Tim's finger and slipped the packs seal around his left-ring finger,"This ring is a symbol of which pack you belong too and that you are my mate. It is a sign to other werewolves that you are mine and that you are under my protection."

Tim smiled at the big man,"I don't have any-more doubts,I am yours,I can feel it in my blood and in my heart." He brushed his lips invitingly against the other man's lips and soon lost himself in the heated mouth of his lover. Tim pulled away when Patrick's hands started to move possessively over his body. His face was glowing bright red,he shyly said,"The whole house is filled with people,we can't do this now,everyone will hear us."

Patrick laughed at his shy mate,"Then lets go downstairs and meet the new arrivals." Tim soon lost himself,meeting all the new faces,giving up remembering every new name. Evening came soon and Tim could feel the humming electricity increasing in his body. A faint tremor started in his muscles and he panicked and gripped his mate's hand.

A soft soothing voice couched him,"Just let it happen,let the electricity flow through your body like water and relax while it changes your body."

Tim could feel his body moving uncontrollably and he squeezed his eyes closed in fear,when he opened them again,he was surprised to find that his eyes were nearer to the ground and everything seemed so much clearer. Sounds sounded so much more refined and harder and he could hear the faintest sounds. Smells were overbearing and he found that almost every object had its own odour and some smells were layered,like a tabletop,being touched by different people on the same spot.

Tim looked at his hands and found that he had white paws,he struggled to get free from his own tangled heap of clothes and he shyly covered his underwear with his shirt. Patrick laughed in his mind and he felt the eyes in the room admiring his thick white fury coat. White wolves were rare and Patrick felt proud of his mate,he sniffed Tim's new form and preened in the knowledge that Tim belonged to him.

Tim asked full of fear,"Will I know how to turn back into my human form?"

Patrick licked his snout and said,"Don't worry Tim,you just have to think about your human form to turn back,now enjoy just being a wolf and come and join the hunt."

Tim was still worried,"What are we going to hunt?"

Matt laughed in his mind,"The woods behind the house are filled with rabbits and deer,we don't kill often but it is so much fun to tract this animals."

Tim let his control slip over his body and ran wild with the pack,he loved the care-free way his body moved through the woods and everything felt so new,the sharpened senses of his wolf-body was mind-blowing and he loved looking through the eyes of a wolf at the world. He was constantly reminded of his mate's protective presence next to him and he marvelled at how the pack followed its Alpha.

They soon found a scared rabbit and chased it through the undergrowth in the woods. Tim's blood sang with the wildness and the rabbit smelled wonderful. His human mind was slightly disgusted and he would never tell Abby that he hunted a defenceless fluffy rabbit,but the frantic rabbit scrambling through the woods attracted him like a powerful magnet.

By early morning light Tim was tired and all that he wanted was to curl up and fall asleep,beneath the nearest tree. Patrick nipped his ear,urging him to stay awake and to moved towards their home. It felt strange to feel the carpet under his paws and Tim ran up the stairs to their bedroom,he wanted to jump into the bed in his wolf-form,but his mate spoke up in his mind,"Think about your human body and try to turn back to your human form."

Tim concentrated hard and was disorientated when his body returned to his human form,he almost fell on the ground when his naked body stretched upright. The relief was almost overwhelming to see his slim hands and he ran it over his body,relieved that he had his human form back."That was amazing,Patrick,it almost felt like a dream! My wounds are healed."

Patrick pulled him into the bathroom pushing him under the warm spray of the shower,"If you change to your wolf-form it heals your wounds faster,because the metabolism of your counterpart is so much faster."

Tim fell naked onto the bed and his last thought slipped out of his mind into a dreamless heavy sleep. Patrick watched his mate sleeping,feeling proud of how natural turning into a wolf came to his mate. He was surprised by the restraint Tim showed when they caught the rabbit,he didn't want to bite or eat the fury creature,but preferred to let it loose,watching it hopping frantically back into the undergrowth. Some turned werewolves never got the control over their animal form and had to be put to sleep or they would hurt humans,it was rare to find a new werewolf that could control his animal instinct with such ease,even some pure-blood werewolves found it hard to control their animal instinct. Patrick spooned behind his mate and held him protectively while they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim woke up tangled in the bedsheets,his mate's arm heavily draped over his body. He could feel the wolf crouching under his skin and wondered how it would change his life. In the space of a week his whole world changed,just because his team forgot his birthday,it almost felt childish now. He now belonged to a bigger and more protective family and knew that he and Patrick shared an unique bond.

He still had to tell his family about his new lover and feared how they would react. Telling them that he was also a werewolf was out of the question ,as they would question his sanity. Everything still felt like a dream even to himself and he wouldn't blame them for disbelieving him. The McGee's never talked about homosexuality and Tim couldn't predict how they would react,he just hoped it wouldn't drive a wedge between him and his family. The relationship between Tim and his father was already strained,being at sea for months at a time wasn't conducive to creating strong bonds between fathers and sons. Another thing hampered their relationship,Tim's father could never understand his brainy and gentle son and was just a little bit disappointed that his son didn't follow in his footsteps,Tim tried to make up for it by joining NCIS,but still felt it wasn't enough.

He could feel the subtle differences in his body,his reflexes were better and his senses were much sharper. It would take time to get used to them and to control his inner-wolf,but he looked forward to it. The meek and gentle geek was pushed back just a little bit in his mind.

Patrick woke up when Tim stirred restlessly in their shared bed,"Don't think so hard this early in the morning,love!"

Tim turned around and faced his lover,"Do you think ,I will be able too talk to Jethro in his mind?"

Patrick laughed,"No,but you might catch an image or two in his mind."

The younger man sat upright excitedly,"I have to try and see what he thinks of me!"

Patrick pushed him down,"First you have to figure out what I'm thinking!"

Tim snorted,"That won't be hard,because I'm thinking the same thing. "

Patrick captured his lips in a heated kiss,he licked and sucked the plump lips,nipping playfully on the full lower-lip. The younger man groaned,his sleepy cock already starting to wake up. He slid his tongue into his lover's mouth and relished the taste and warmth of his mate. Patrick dominated the kiss,his lips holding Tim captive for a long time.

They broke apart panting and Tim arched his back when his mate sucked on his nipple,turning the nub into a hard pebble. A loud yelp slipped out when the sharp teeth grazed his sensitive peak and then a wet,warm trail moved to his other nipple. He held onto the older man's head,not sure if he should push or pull the head away from the intense sensations, it was evoking on his tender nipple. Tim arched and bucked against the questing mouth. His breathing became raspy when the mouth moved down onto his soft,white stomach.

Patrick loved the satin,soft skin of his mate,the salty,musky taste drove him crazy. He teasingly licked circles around Tim's bellybutton and suggestively started to thrust his tongue in and out of the small hole. He had to hold his heaving lover down on the bed.

The heat was pooling in Tim's groin and his cock eagerly bobbed against his lower abdomen. All his attention was drawn to his lover's warm tongue. He whined when the exploring mouth avoided his cock and moved down his inner thigh. He pulled his legs wantonly wider open,offering himself to his lover.

Patrick glanced up to his eager lover's flushed face,his eyes were dark with arousal and need,it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He slipped one of his lover's sensitive testes into his mouth and sucked gently on it,licking it wet with his probing tongue. He was rewarded with his lover's begging cries,"Oh,God! Oh,please,oh please...!"

The sensations Patrick created on his hard ,drawn-up balls was seizing Tim's circuit-boards and his logical mind shut down,his baser instincts took over. He writhed on the bed,trying to thrust his groin into his lover's mouth,but he was held tightly onto the bed. It drove him out of his mind ,when Patrick slowly licked up his straining cock.

The older man swirled his tongue around the purple,spongy head and licked the pre-cum from the sensitive slid,relishing the bitter,musky taste. He reached for the lube and quickly coated his fingers,while he blew hot air onto the twitching pole.

Tim gripped the sheets desperately when a blunt finger slid between his butt-cheeks and found his puckered hole. The finger teased around this hole and had Tim begging before it even breached him,"Please,please,please...?"

Patrick slid his finger in and started to thrust slowly in and out. He was going to take Tim,but wanted him to be prepared and out of his mind with bliss. A second finger joined the first and Patrick gently pushed them deeper,scissoring them open to stretch the tight muscles,he now and again lick Tim's straining manhood. Tim was trying to impale himself further and was bucking on the bed. Patrick curved his fingers slightly and pressed against the younger man's prostate.

An electrical shock zapped through Tim's body and he gave a mindless,guttural scream,"Aaargh!"

A third finger joined the first two and started to thrust more insistently into his aching hole. The sensation was so foreign and mind-blowing at the same time that he couldn't make a coherent decision if he enjoyed it or not. He lost all thoughts when Patrick sucked his cock into his warm mouth. Tim tried uncoordinated to buck upwards and downwards at the same time,to push his cock deeper into the warm,wet mouth and to ride the fingers in his stretched hole. He whined pitiful,holding tightly onto the sheets beneath him,trying to anchor himself in the rough sea of his arousal,riding on rocky wave of sensation.

Patrick took pity on his lover and slowly eased his cock into Tim's waiting hole,he gasped loudly,"God Tim,you are so hot and tight,you are going to kill me!"

Tim tried to lie still,but the slow thrusting into his tight passage drove him out of his minded,he bucked down when his lover thrust upwards and impaled himself on the hard cock. He panted through the overwhelming fullness and slight burn. Patrick gently stroked his body,reassuring him with sweet,enduring words.

After a while Tim gasped,his eyes pleading,"Need,more,want you to move!"

Patrick started a slow thrusting and had to grip his eager wolf's hackles,the wolf wanted to slam into his lover's tight warm passage,but Patrick wasn't going to allow him to hurt Tim. His hand slid over his lover's cock,mimicking the gentle pace. After a while of wet,slapping sex-sounds in the room,he picked up the pace,pushing harder into Tim.

Tim was mindless and the soft brushes against his prostate drove his own need for release higher. He started to whimper when the brushes got harder against his prostate ,his own body desperately thrusting against his lover's thrusts. They moved as a single unit and soon Tim howled his release out,sputtering his belly and his lover's rough hand, with his warm and sticky come. Patrick bit into his mate's shoulder,trying to get a grip on the wild bucking body beneath him.

The constricting muscles of his lover's tight channel pushed Patrick over the edge and with a few more hard shoves he emptied himself deeply into his lover's body.

Tim felt the warm fluid pulsing into his body and through his dazed condition he pulled his lover's sweaty body down on his. This was the most intense experience of his life,although his hole felt slightly sore. Patrick nuzzled against Tim's sweaty shoulder,licking gently where he marked his lover.

Monday morning came to fast and when Tim stepped into the bullpen,Tony could instantly tell that something was different with his shy Probie. It seemed as if the younger man was taller and more sure of his own body. Gibbs noticed the change also and thought if that was what a few days of sick-leave did to your health,then he was going to make sure that the team took more sick-leave.

Ziva couldn't keep her eyes off,of Tim,he had a a sudden raw attraction,that she never noticed before. Even Abby hugged him longer than usually and only let the poor blushing Probie free,after Gibbs cleared his throat twice loudly.

Tim didn't like the sudden interest in him,he still felt hurt by the fact that no-one remembered his birthday. Tony didn't like the fact that Tim suddenly appealed to the women in the office and his taunts became more rude and personal as the day carried on. The sarcastic taunts grated on Tim's patience and the wolf paced irritatedly in his mind's cage.

"Seems like everyone forgot that you swing the other way ,McLover!",Tony said annoyed,when one of the girls from admin strolled past to look at McGee. Rumours spread like a wild fire in the building after Abby left and the section of team Gibbs, was frequented by hopeful women,trying to catch Tim's eye.

Tim's reply shocked Tony,"You are just jealous that I'm not interested in you,fratboy!" Gibbs looked up surprised when,he heard how Tim provocatively pronounced "Boy". Ziva giggled in her corner of the bullpen. Before he could ponder the situation further,his phone rang and minutes later ,the team headed out of the office with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Tony tried to sniff his Probie covertly in the lift,maybe he was wearing a new cologne,one of those with pheromones.


End file.
